Naruto no es tan bueno como todos creen
by Choky Black
Summary: Naruto ya cansado de que nade le mire como un igual decide marcharse de la aldea con un corazón lleno de odio, Naruto no es tan bueno como todos creían, no, el cambio y ahora busca el respeto no igual que antes ahora le busca por las malas. No se puede decir que es malo, pero una cosa es segura, bueno no es, después de pasar tanto tiempo solo la soledad ahora es su única amiga...
1. Despertar

El despertar- 1capitulo:

-LARGATE IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO LE HIERAS DAÑO-Sakura con un puñetazo en el rostro logro botar a Naruto.

-Sa…Sakura tenía que hacerlo él quería matarme- hablo el rubio con voz apagada.

-ERES UN MONSTRUO- esta vez Naruto reacciono antes y logro esquivar el golpee esa fue la primera vez en casi cinco años que lo lograba.

El rubio bajo la cabeza y con paso un tanto lento salió de la habitación, el simplemente dijo. –El está aquí, ya cumplí mi promesa- ese susurro tal vez no fue escuchado totalmente pero era un hecho que algo iba a tener que ver.

El joven de dieciséis años, sin importar la orden del médico de quedarse en el hospital salió rumbo a su hogar ya que era un hecho que nadie se daría cuenta en las tres semanas que había estado allí ni siquiera Sakura había ido a visitarle.

El chico con pesadumbre cambio su ropa de hospital, era hora de partir, el sabio ya no estaba en este mundo, ya nada lo ataba a la aldea.

Abrió el armario y de allí saco unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco de armas, se coloco los zapatos y en su rostro puso la máscara que una vez había pertenecido a Anju.

Preparo la mochila, metió los pergaminos y la poca comida en buen estado que se encontraba en su alacena, busco su capa negra de viaje y colocándosela decidió salir de una vez de allí no sin antes, tomar un kunai y atravesar en una pared como si fuese un retrato su banda de la aldea de la hoja.

-No necesito que nadie más sienta compasión por mí y menos odio, estoy arto de esto. Si lo que quieren es que sea un monstruo pues lo seré…

En medio de la tarde ya cayendo una figura negra comenzaba a moverse a una gran velocidad. Dejando atrás cada cierto tiempo, más y más de la vieja aldea, de esa aldea que fue su vida y ahora seria simplemente algo que intentaría olvidar.

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo, siendo más exactos un mes des de que salió de la aldea en este momento se encontraba errante haciendo misiones como un mercenario. Lo avergonzaba un poco ya que se sabía que ellos eran peor que la escoria, ninjas que venderían a sus compañeros si eso los beneficiase.

En medio de un bosque cerca de la aldea del rayo, ya la noche comenzaba a caer de una forma pesada y oscura, en el más profundo del bosque dos sombras se movían inquietas en una ya larga conversación.

-Namikase Naruto, la misión es matar al raicage.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunto con voz un tanto preocupada, la verdad es que su corazón le decía que eso no estaba bien pero ya el odio en su interior ganaba, y por consiguiente el zorro también.


	2. Compañia

El rubio quedo con la mirada pedida un instante tras esa vieja mascara, ocultando su rostro ese que era idéntico al de su padre Minato.

-No-

Eso fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de esfumarse y que en su lugar apareciese un tronco, El no podía hacer algo como eso, aun que significase tener dinero de sobra, pero no, eso no era algo de lo que el sabio pervertido hubiese estado orgulloso.

-Maldito- reprocho entre dientes el otro ninja.

Naruto aumento la velocidad intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la gran aldea, al llegar al fin pudo ver además de muchos ninjas, por lo que se coloco la máscara; También un puesto de ramen.

-Creo que no sería malo comer- con paso lento salió rumbo al viejo puesto, en donde se podía observar a más de una familia feliz.

Este pudo sentir un nudo en el estomago, que le atormentaba, enseguida un viejo recuerdo se poso en su mente de la última vez que habían estado en la aldea.

-Un año antes-

-Sabio pervertido, Tengo hambre- un rubio de unos catorce casi quince años lloraba tocándose su estomago, mientras jalaba la manga de un peli blanco de apariencia pervertida.

-Que no mocoso, no tenemos dinero, lo poco que queda lo necesito para investigar- el rubio frunció el ceño mientras de un tirón se sentaba en media vía publica llamando la atención de más de un transeúnte.

-No sea tan pervertido, pervertido- el rubio de una forma más que infantil inflo los cachetes.

-Ok, ok pero tu pagas-

-OIGA- le grito el rubio

-Ok ok yo pago pero que no se te haga costumbre-

Presente

-Fue aquí- susurro para sí mismo, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero mayor sorpresa para él fue que en vez de una lágrima salió una sonrisa.

-Que se le ofrece joven- una chica de unos quince años tal vez dieciséis, de cabello blanco y ojos de color grises parecidos a los de Hinata, su cabello muy largo y sedoso, en si toda ella era hermosa; Aun que no parecía muy feliz de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Ramen- fue lo único que dijo Naruto tras su máscara la chica lo miro un tanto curiosa, pero luego su expresión cambio a vergüenza y enseguida salió de allí y de la atenta mirada azul del rubio.

La chica unos minutos después regreso con un plato de fideos, tal y como el rubio quería.

-Aquí tienes- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia pero antes de marcharse hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si se quita la máscara es más fácil para que pueda comer- la chica ansiosa espero que el joven se quitara la máscara pero el Uzumaky no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo, hasta que por fin gano el hambre y se la quito dejando su rostro casi al descubierto ya que para debajo de su nariz tenía una maya dejando solo ver sus brillantes ojos, La chica no pudo observar mas sus mejillas se habían vuelto totalmente rosado.

-Este te encuentras bien- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que se quitaba su redecilla y si el rostro de la cica había estado rosado ahora era totalmente rojo.

-Si perdona- después de eso se volteo y comenzó a caminar tras las cortinas que poco antes había aparecido.

-¿Qué… divertido?-se contradijo el rubio antes de atacar el plato; Apenas termino este casi unos dos segundos después la chica se encontraba roja y con otro plato.

-Yo no pedí mas- hablo el rubio pensando en su poco dinero.

-Va por cuenta de la casa-

El chico se lo trago, si es que ganas no le faltaba, una vez que hubiese terminado se levanto y se acerco a la barra a pagar, Un hombre de unos cuarenta años acepto el dinero ya que la joven no se encontraba por lo que el rubio pudo ver.

-Gracias- dijo el hombre de una forma muy seca.

El chico sonrió, aun que este no le devolvió ni la más mínima seña de gentileza.

El rubio salió del lugar no sin antes de colocarse su máscara de nuevo. Su siguiente camino seria hacia la aldea de la arena tal vez rogando Gaara lo recibiría.

Ya se encontraba a las afueras cuando vio a unos bandidos, atacando a una chica, se acerco mas para reconocerla era la misma chica que lo había atendido antes.

-Déjenla- hablo, los hombres se voltearon no hicieron más que reírse, pero enseguida el rubio apareció un clon de sombra y con una pequeña aguja mojada en veneno para dormir, hizo que los tres hombres que allí se encontraban cayeran al suelo sin chistar.

-Gra… GRACIAS- La chica hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de sonreírle y al final responderle.

-A dónde vas- pregunto Naruto

-A cualquier lugar me da igual- respondió con la mirada cabizbaja. –Podría ir contigo, se cocinar y no soy una molestia se defenderme sola-

- Si lo note, te sabes defender tanto que esos tipos casi te violan- la chica iro el piso.

-Perdona no tenía intención de molestarte- la chica iba a comenzar a caminar pero enseguida fue detenida por el rubio que hablo.

-Nunca dije que no, además necesito una cocinera- la chica contenta corrió hacia él y de una forma muy torpe lo abrazo. El chico se quedo de piedra hacia tanto o tal vez nunca, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había ofrecido un abrazo.

El rubio tomo el bolso de la joven y comenzó su viaje ahora con una acompañante.


	3. Mi camino ninja

El rubio miro a su nueva acompañante con una sonrisa, en la mañana jamás hubiera imaginado que esto le sucedería precisamente a él. Pero sintió algo muy dentro del que no quería dejarla desprotegida y a la intemperie, a expensas de algún imbécil que se pudiera aprovechar de ella.

El rubio, no podía parar de ver ese cabello blanco idéntico al de Kakashi y al de Jiraya sensei.

Eso le hizo cambiar su rostro a una sonrisa de tristeza y anhelo.

-Y no me has dicho tu nombre- hablo la chica mirando al suelo

-Namikase Naruto- fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico que tanto había cambiado.

-Soy Yuhiko-hablo la chica antes de sonreírle y callarse.

Los dos adolecentes, habían caminado en silencio largo rato hasta que al fin había caído la noche, Naruto sin mostrar la preocupación que en realidad sentía, busco un lugar seguro para que pudiesen descansar.

-Ahora si dime, porque te fuiste de tu aldea- pregunto Naruto ya sentado en una roca, calentándose con una fogata recién hecha y observando a la chica que calentaba una comida que llevaba en el bolso.

-Esa no era mi aldea- fue lo único que respondió la chica, al tiempo que vertía un poco de una extraña sopa en una sartén al frente del rubio, este lo miro mientras lo colocaba en la rudimentaria cocina de leña.

-Y entonces cual es- pregunto nuevamente no dejándose convencer por el cierre de tema tan brusco que había efectuado la chica.

-Y tu a que aldea perteneces- pregunto ella quitándole la sonrisa al rostro del rubio.

-A ninguna- hablo este con voz seca, la chica casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado pero cuando iba a disculparse el rubio salto y se puso a dar brincos extraños y a cantar

–Pero vamos para la de la arena- la chica un poco extrañada ya que hasta ese momento había actuado muy serio rio por lo bajo, alegrándose de no haberse topado con un malhumorado. Pero sobre todo alegre del "Vamos" que había pronunciado…

La chica se durmió enseguida al lado de la fogata, dejando a un rubio pensativo.

El chico saco de su bolsa un mapa amarillento que mostraba los bosques y llanuras del país del fuego y sus alrededores, el chico no sabía muy bien en qué lugar les podría esperar alguna trampa, sabía muy bien que había sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido traer a una chica con el peor no podía concebir la idea de dejarla desamparada.

La mañana se acercaba cada vez mas y el rubio aun no podía dormir se sentía inquieto además de preocupado, aun que no sabía el que.

**Dos semanas después… **

La peli blanca, había hablado un poco más el rubio ya podía adivinar que la chica, guardaba algo más de lo que quería decir y sin embargo no le continuo preguntando en esas dos semanas habían avanzado poco, ya que tuvieron que vararse en un pequeño pueblo a la espera de que Naruto cumpliera una pequeña encomienda que les dejo para el alimento de una semana.

Naruto casi no hablaba, había estado muy pensativo, y eso le preocupaba a Yuhiko ya que esta creía que en cualquier momento le dejaría sola.

-Faltan una dos horas antes de llegar- le aviso Naruto a la peli blanca que al escuchar eso una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro dejándole ver la felicidad que tal hecho le producía.

Cruzaban un bosque un tanto espeso, el rubio pudo notar que alguien les seguía pero no quiso alarmar a Yuhiko que se encontraba tranquila jugando con unas hojas de un viejo roble.

El chico, se mantuvo atento pero después de unos momentos la presencia desapareció dejándole un tanto alarmado pero casi con plena seguridad de que había sido un ninja extraviado.

El rubio, vio a Yuhiko y una sonrisa inmediatamente apareció en su rostro, no se lo podía permitir, el necesitaba restaurar su clan.

Y para eso no podía enamorarse. Ya había hecho bastante daño a su camino ninja, bueno ese camino técnicamente ya no existía. Su promesa con Sakura había sido saldada y esa chica oji verde de cabello color rosa, ahora era simplemente una mancha en su vida una que deseaba eliminar de por vida…

-LLEGAMOS-grito la chica que siendo mucho más baja que el rubio tenía que saltar, la niña enseguida comenzó a correr pero fue parada por un kunai que el rubio logro evitar poniéndose delante de ella, y evitando que le diera a la chica que ahora se encontraba en shock.

-Qué demonios sucede- grito la voz de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules.

-Intentaron ingresar en la aldea- respondió un chico de unos diecisiete años viéndose de una forma obvia que la chica era menor.

-Pero por que demonios le tiraste un kunai imbécil- le reprendió la chica

-Tú me dijiste que evitara que cualquiera entrara- respondió este confundido.

-No podías detenerlos de una forma normal pedazo de mequetrefe- la chica se encontraba del color de su cabello.

-Perdona- dijo el antes de que con un sonoro "PUFF" desapareciera

-Lamento el comportamiento de el, debido a ciertos problemas no se está permitiendo la entrada a …..

La chica fue cortada ya que en ese momento apareció Kankuro, que al ver a Naruto le grito

-UZUMAKY- y sin previo aviso le tiro lo que parecía ser una bola de papel que el rubio atajo un tanto desconcertado.

-Kakuro- hablo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer también

-Que haces aquí amigo- pregunto el marionetista

-Vengo a hablar con Gaara o Kazekage como le deba decir- respondió el rubio un tanto extrañado mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza rascándose la nuca.

-Claro pasa, disculpa el inconveniente- le respondió este, el rubio ya se encontraba a mitad de la aldea cuando noto un pequeño detalle, Yuhiko había desaparecido.

-MIERDA-grito el rubio antes de comenzar a buscarla, explicándole al mayor de los hermanos de la arena lo que sucedía.

Los dos brincaron de tejado en tejado hasta que después de un largo rato al fin la encontraron en el lugar menos previsto.

El lugar en donde la habían dejado, en la entrada de la aldea.

-Como no se nos ocurrió- canturreo el rubio antes de soltar una risa tonta, la chica al verlo corrió y le abrazo asustada.

-Me dejaste tonto, tenía miedo- le reprocho; El rubio se encontraba un poco anonadado yaque nunca habían llegado a tener semejante confianza.

-Que sucedió, porque no avanzaste- pregunto el chico a lo que la peli blanca simplemente respondió con una pequeña flor de loto entre sus dedos.

-La corte para ti- le respondió avergonzada, el rubio se puso de un intenso color rojo al tiempo que se atragantaba y kankuro como buen amigo estallaba en una sonora carcajada ante tal escena.

-Gra…gracias, continuemos- hablo el rubio aun muy rojo mientras veía a la chica que se había situadoa su lado muy lejos de kankuro, por lo que parecía ser vergüenza.


End file.
